


whoops.

by strawberri_milk (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Authors tired, Axe is sweet, Badass Reader, Blueberry's the cutest thing you every seen, Crooks is a giant, Error is bad at feelings, Error's a tsundere, Everyone is generally worried for readers health, Geno decided that he would stop trying to do errors job, Geno stopped trying to destroy timelines, I dont know how to write, Ink is bad at feelings, Maybe - Freeform, OP Reader, Other, Reader Has Secrets, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader doesn't really care anymore, Reader is a insominac, Reader just wanted some water, Reader wants to go home, Reader-Insert, Red is a bigger flirt then Stretch, Sans got dunked on, Sans is smart, Slow Burn, Stretch is a flirt, Stretch is a protective bro, The plague, black death, guess ill abandon the story like all 28 of the other books ive made, how does one tag, i dont know, might add tags as i go, named kokushibyō, plot?, reader had a cat, reader is sarcastic, what plot?, which translates into, whoops there goes my motivation, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strawberri_milk
Summary: Your house gets plagued with skeletons because sans is illiterate and ink is an idiot.Abandoned because I can't seem to muster any motivation for this anymore.
Relationships: AU Sanses/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Sans (Aftertale)/Reader, Sans (Dancetale)/Reader, Sans (Errortale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Inktale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap) - Relationship, Sans/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time to start this trainwreck.

You groaned. You had tried sleeping for the past 4 hours and the biggest amount of sleep you had gained was a measly 20 minutes. Sitting up in your bed, you took in your surroundings. Your small bed. The desk with your computer and headphones. Your bedstand, with your phone on it. Your closet. The large window next to your bed. You turned to your left, and opened the blinds, letting the milky moonlight stream down in waves on your bed. You picked up your phone, your finger darting towards the messages button. It ticked you off whenever you had notifications, so usually, when you first got on your phone, you clicked that app with the most messages first. 

_[12 new messages]_

They had all come from the family chat, all of them not directed at you. You clicked the clear button on your messages, feeling a bit thirsty. You turned off your phone and put it on the bedstand. Sliding off your bed, albeit hesitantly, you walked downstairs to get yourself a glass of water. Just as you got to the kitchen, you heard a loud _**THUMP**_ coming from what you believed to be the guest room. You really couldn't find it in you to care enough to rush to the sound, but you were overcome with a wave of curiosity and walked to the room, with your hands in the pockets of your hoodie. You had worn your comfy black hoodie and white gym shorts to bed, and your hair was in a messy bun. You had deep bags under your eyes and a look that clearly said: "I can't find it in me to care". You had reached your destination to find a pile of what you believed to be skeletons on the floor. 

You are still confused to this day why you didn't freak out. 

"Hi. Mind explaining why you're here?"

Most of the skeletons stared in confusion at why you weren't screaming your vocal cords into exhaustion.

"Hello?" 

One of the skeletons, a short one with a bright blue bandanna that seemed to glow in the dark, craned his neck to the top of the pile to whisper to another skeleton, who was much taller and wore a large orange hoodie. You strained your ears to hear since you were definitely too lazy at the moment to use your magic. You gave yourself a mental pat on the back for replacing your magical scent/aura with a human's one, so at most, they would think you were a regular human. 

" Is That A Human?!" Who you now nicknamed BB whispered.

"yep, looks like one to me, bro." Traffic Cone whispered back.

Once all the skeletons were conscious, they had scrambled off of each other and went to their chosen corners in the room. Only one stayed in the middle of the room, which you simply called Red. He summoned a few bone attacks and gaster blasters and fired them all off at you. You simply stayed in place, hands in your pockets. Dust enveloped the room, effectively blocking your and Red's sight. You took this chance to get behind Red, tripping him. Once the dust had cleared, you had your slipper on the skele's skull. Nothing was stopping him from using his magic, but all he did was snarl and growl at you, the moonlight reflecting off his gold tooth. You gestured your hand towards the giant hole and bones surrounding it.

"You're gonna have to pay for that," you also gestured your hands towards your hoodie which had been reduced to a crop top with long sleeves and a hoodie. The bottom was torn and tattered. " and this." you stated calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reader takes no shit.

Red simply growled menacingly, the side of his skull pressed against the floor. It was deeper than the other, sharp ones he had sent at you before. It was longer too. In reverberated around the room. BB visibly recoiled before returning to his original position, hunched over in the corner of the room with Traffic Cone. You can't lie, it sent shivers down your spine. But you shook it off and took your slipper off of Red's skull. He scrambled to his feet summoning 3 Gaster Blasters that were ready to fire. Before he shot them off, you sped across the room aiming for a punch. But instead of punching him, you kneed him in the rib cage, knocking him against the nearest wall and effectively knocking him out. You dragged his unconscious body to the middle of the floor and threw him down. Looking across the room, you said:

"Anybody else wanna try me?"

When no one responded, you spoke again.

"Good. Unless you wanna end up like this guy."

You scanned the room again and saw BB shaking. You quickly walked over to him and brushed a finger against his cheekbone, but not before having Traffic Cone send a warning glare towards you. 

" Hey, hey! I didn't mean to scare you, BB. I just fought the guy 'cause he started a fight! I wont fight anymore if you don't like it!

"T-THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WASN'T SCARED!"

You flinched at his volume. I mean, you were standing right in front of him so why'd he have to yell? Your ears were literally ringing. You dismissed the thoughts and walked back to the middle of the room, just left of the destruction your fight with Red had left and sat down. You motioned to all of the Sanses (and papyri? Papyruses?) to come a little closer. They were mildly afraid of you showcase of raw power. They did, however, listen to your command and sat a bit closer to you.

"So...how'd you get here? And how do you guys get back?" you stated calmly, seeing the fear fade from the multiple prinpricks of light that was supposed to be their eyes.

"Well," Vanilla spoke. You called him Vanilla because he looked basic compared to all the others. "it's kinda a long story."

"Lucky for you, I _don't_ have time for that. But seriously, can you guys go back? Because I'd very much like to sleep right about now." 

"Uh...no. We can't."

"Shit. Uh...there's rooms upstairs if you wanna sleep there, they all have beds so you should be fine..I'll buy you food tomorrow...." you voice became softer towards the end of your sentance. You wondered how much strain this would put on your wallet...

Vanilla raised a bonebrow for a moment and chuckled. 

"Thanks kid, but I think we can take care of oursel-"

"No you can't." That three word sentance caused all to stare at her intensely. 

"You...monsters haven't been released in my world. You don't even exist! You'd either be shot and killed or captured to perform in some sick circus for what society calls freaks."

All eyesockets widened at the new information.

"We..don't exist? I thought we existed in every AU..." a new skeleton said, which you simply nicknamed Paint.

"This isn't an AU. This is the world where Undertale was created."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is bamboozled. except for y/n. she's just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget this book..

"Kid, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fucking okay! Just listen to me! Undertale, yeah. That's a VIDEO GAME. Created by humans. Scripted by humans. The only reason all of you _exist_ is because of us. The rest of you, you're AU's. Also created by us."

"H-hey, kid, are you sure you're okay? You look _bone-tired."_

"Sans the fucking skeleton, Classic, whatever you like people calling you, shut the hell up. I can show you, if you don't believe me." Y/n quickly searched for Undertale and low and behold, the game popped up. Sans wasn't really focused on anything else but name in the corner.

'Toby Fox'

"Hey, who's this Toby Fox guy?"

"Your creator. Not just you, but your entire verse. Toriel. Asgore. Frisk. Chara. Everyone. He even made all of your timelines." 

"All of our timelines?"

"Yes."

"Even genocide?"

"Well, yes and no. It's kinda the people who buy the game to choose pacifist, genocide, or neutral."

"So it's people like you who do this? Murder my friends and family?"

"Yup!" Y/n popped the p, not giving a shit about what the original skeleton said.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Choose your rooms or something. Cya, boneheads!" 

Her figure fizzed out, leaving the group of skellies in shock. But Classic snapped out of it. "Now back to this 'Toby Fox' "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I just didn't want y'all to think I forgot about you.


End file.
